An Angel?
by NakariAmane
Summary: Sakura selalu merasa kesepian di ruangan itu... Ia menderita penyakit jantung akut dan umurnya takkan lama lagi. Namun, tiba – tiba, setiap malam Sai selalu mengunjungi, mengusir rasa sepinya. "An Unexpected Ending" Mind to R&R?


_Fan-fic pertama nih, setelah masuk ._  
><em>Udah bikin lama sih buat iseng – iseng dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda, trus diubah ke chara Naruto.<em>  
><em>Masih amatiran, jadi maaf ya minna-san kalau rada gaje hehehehehehe ^^V<em>

_Mind to R&R? Arigatou Gozaimasu ^0^_

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing: Sai x Sakura (saya suka SaixSakura, gak tau kenapa, hahahaha ^0^)_

_Genre: Romance/Mystery/Horror(?)_

_Summary: Sakura selalu merasa kesepian di ruangan itu... Ia menderita penyakit jantung akut dan umurnya takkan lama lagi. Namun, tiba – tiba, setiap malam Sai selalu mengunjungi, mengusir rasa sepinya._

_An Angel?_

_by Naka-chan_

Sakura sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan. Ia menatap ke arah jendela. Yang terlihat hanyalah langit biru luas yang membentang dihiasi dengan sekumpulan awan.

"Ahhh... BOSAAAN!" seru Sakura.

Sudah empat bulan ini… ia seperti terkurung di dalam ruangan itu. Lengkap dengan segala fasilitas. AC, kulkas, televisi bahkan laptop dan internet…. Namun ia masih tetap merasa amat kesepian. Hanya sedikit teman - teman yang datang mengunjunginya sebulan terakhir ini. Ia merasa amat sedih. Ia sudah tak bisa pergi ke sekolah seperti dulu lagi. Tinggal delapan bulan lagi ia akan melepas statusnya sebagai murid SMA, namun ia didiagnosis menderita kelainan jantung akut dan umurnya tak kan mencapai 18 tahun.

_TOK TOK TOK…_  
>Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kedua orangtua Sakura datang menjenguk.<p>

"Papa, mama!" serunya penuh rasa rindu, padahal setiap hari orangtuanya selalu datang mengunjungi.

"Iya, putriku….. Mama bawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Ini… Kue dango…" kata mama Sakura yang mencoba tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi putrinya.

"Cepat sembuh ya, putriku." ucap papa Sakura cemas sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian meskipun kedua orangtuanya berada di sampingnya sekarang. Ia seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali. Kedua orangtuanya pun selalu terlihat cemas. Mereka takut kehilangan Sakura, putri mereka satu – satunya itu. Tiba – tiba dari arah pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"SAAKURAAA!" teriak Ino bersemangat sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily.

"Ino, sudah dua hari kamu gak mengunjungi aku di sini. Aku kesepian banget tau gak?" marah Sakura dengan muka cemberut.

"Iya-iya…. Jangan cemberut gitu, dong!  
>Eh….. Om, tante…. Selamat siang."<p>

"Selamat siang, Ino. Tolong kamu temenin Sakura, ya."

"OK deh, tante." jawab Ino.

Kedua orangtua Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino berdua. Ino sedang menata bunga lily yang ia bawa ke dalam pot di samping tempat tidur adalah sahabat dekat Sakura sejak SD.

"Waaah….. panas banget…. Padahal ada AC… Musim panas kali ini benar – benar merusak kulitku…." keluh Ino setelah selesai menata bunga dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ino... aku pengen balik ke sekolah lagi." ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Kamu harus semangat terus, Sakura. Semangatmu untuk sembuh dan sekolah lagi harus lebih besar daripada penyakitmu ini!" seru Ino mencoba memberi semangat kepada Sakura.

"Iya, Ino. Aku tahu." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Hei Sakura! Yang semangat, dong…..! Mmmm….. Kamu tahu? Tadi di sekolah Naruto nembak Hinata-chan lho!" seru Ino, mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heee? Hinata kan udah suka lama sama Naruto…. Pasti dia seneng banget…..

"Aku rindu…. Bagaimana keadaan sekolah ya? Sekarang sudah kelas musim panas ya? Sasuke-kun lagi ngapain ya sekarang? Dia jadi jarang menjengukku….Apa Sasuke masih sering menanyakan keadaanku, Ino?"

"Kamu benar sekali, Sakura. Kelas musim panas benar – benar membosankan. Apalagi Kakashi-sensei…. selalu datang terlambat…. Kami harus menunggu dia datang dulu, dan akibatnya jam pulang kami pun bergeser. Belum lagi Iruka-sensei, dia banyak banget…"

"Ino…, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku." potong Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

Ino terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menghela nafasnya...

"Hmmmf…. Cepat atau lambat, kamu pasti nanyai tentang dia… Aku udah gak bisa sembunyiin ini dari kamu lagi, Sakura. Dia…. Dia….."

"Dia kenapa, Ino? tanya Sakura cemas.

"Dia gak pernah nanyain tentang kamu lagi, Sakura. Dia udah jadian sama cewek lain. Dia cowok yang jahat. Dia jahat! Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku gak tau mesti jawab apalagi." ucap Ino sambil menunduk.

"Aku tau, Ino. Gak ada yang mau sama cewek sakit – sakitan kayak aku. Apalagi umurku… tidak akan lama lagi."

"Kamu…. Gak boleh bilang kayak gitu! Siapa yang bilang umurmu gak akan lama lagi? Dokter kan? Umur kita di tangan Tuhan, Sakura. Kamu harus tetap percaya dan berdoa pada Tuhan, minta pertolongan-Nya. Aku yakin… Cepat atau lambat….. akan ada orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukkmu, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab apa – apa lagi. Ia termenung menatap Ino. Setetes air mata jatuh dari iris emeraldnya. Ia menangis di depan sahabatnya itu.

"IIINNNOOO ! Aku gak mau mati dulu... Aku masih pengen hidup di dunia ini. Aku pengen lulus, aku pengen kuliah... " kesal Sakura sambil menangis.

"Iya Sakura, iya. Kamu harus semangat, yah? Kamu pasti bisa Sakura! Jangan kalah sama penyakitmu itu." ujar Ino menenangkan Sakura sambil mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu. Ino pun ikut menangis mengingat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Langit yang tadinya biru pun mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Ino pun pamit pulang karena ia harus mengerjakan PR kelas musim panas yang menumpuk. Ino keluar dari ruangan , Sakura merasa amat kesepian. Dalam keadaan sepi itu, ia sering menyanyi sendirian. Suara merdu dan lembut Sakura menggema keluar kamarnya. Pintu kamar Sakura tak tertutup rapat saat Ino keluar tadi. Tiba – tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh seorang cowok masuk ke kamarnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat.

"Emm... Suara kamu indah. Aku senang mendengarnya. Membuat perasaanku jadi tenang." kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung karena ada cowok yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah iya… Maaf, tiba – tiba masuk… Aku Sai dari kamar sebelah….." jawab cowok itu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu…., Sai. Sudah empat bulan ini, aku di sini….. tapi….. aku gak tau kalau di kamar sebelah ada pasien..."

"Iya, aku baru masuk kemarin sore."

"Ah, maaf….."

"Gak pa-pa….." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum hangat. "Aku bisa main gitar lho, entar kapan – kapan kita nyanyi bareng yuk?"

"Nnng…. Kalau kamu gak keberatan…. Aku mau…..

Hampir setiap malam Sai datang mengunjungi Sakura. Sakura selalu tertawa senang saat bersama Sai. Ia menyanyi bersama Sai, menonton film bersama Sai…. selalu berdua. Kebersamaan itu membuat Sakura tidak kesepian lagi dengan adanya Sai.  
>Sai benar-benar baik padaku, dia juga lumayan keren, pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil diam–diam menatap wajah cowok berkulit pucat yang sedang memainkan gitarnya itu.<p>

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama. Sakura tak pernah lagi merasa kesepian. Siang hari orang tua dan teman baiknya, Ino selalu mengunjunginya dan saat malam hari Sai selalu berada di sampingnya. Sai hanya mengunjungi Sakura saat malam tiba. Sakura pernah menanyakannya dan Sai menjawab ia harus menjalani check-up yang cukup lama di siang hari dan selalu dipindah ke ruangan lain sehingga ia hanya bisa mengunjungi Sakura pada malam harinya. Suatu malam yang cukup dingin di akhir musim panas, ketika Sai mengunjungi Sakura...

"Sakura….. Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu…" kata Sai.

"Hmm? Dimana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Di luar…." jawab Sai.

"Tapi…. Dokter bilang…. Aku gak boleh pergi terlalu jauh…." jawab Sakura.

"Mmm… Gak jauh kok…. Kamu udah lama kan gak keluar dari ruangan ini? Aku mau menujukkan tempat itu padamu…"

"Hmmm…. Baiklah….. " jawab Sakura menyetujui ajakan Sai.

"Tapi aku gak boleh berjalan terlalu lama….." tambah Sakura. "Kalau begitu…" Sai mendekati Sakura…

"Hei, Sai! Ngapain kamu? tanya Sakura yang bingung karena Sai mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

"Gak pa-pa, kan?" jawab Sai sambil menggendong cewek berambut pink itu.

Sakura pun tak bisa berkutik lagi saat Sai menggendongnya turun ke bawah. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Perasaan ini….. Hangat…. pikirnya dalam hati. Sai membawa Sakura ke taman di belakang rumah sakit.

"Nah… Kita udah sampai…" kata Sai sambil menurunkan Sakura yang mukanya masih merah karena malu Sai menggendongnya.

"Ini….. Tempat apa? Gelap….. Gak ada apa-apa…." bingung Sakura.

"Hmmm…. Tunggu sebentar lagi…" jawab Sai.

Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang Sai katakan. Ia duduk di antara rerumputan di taman itu bersama Sai. Setelah sekitar duapuluh menit mereka duduk di taman itu…..

"Wuaaaa…. Cantiknya…" seru Sakura yang kagum melihat sekumpulan kunang – kunang menyinari tempat yang sebelumnya gelap itu.

"Sssst…. Jangan ribut… Nanti mereka pergi…" tegur Sai. "Kamu menyukainya, Sakura?"  
>Sakura menggangguk…..<p>

Sai pun tersenyum melihat Sakura menyukai tempat yang ia tunjukkan. Dan… tangannya yang dingin itu memegang erat tangan Sakura di sebelahnya. Sakura kaget Sai tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya, namun dalam hati ia benar – benar senang, malam itu.

"Mmmm….. Sakura…."

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku….. ingin kamu selalu bersamaku. Aku… menyukaimu Sakura." ucap Sai sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura terkejut... Ia juga menyukai Sai. Sangat menyukai Sai. Sai sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Namun ia belum pernah mengatakan pada Sai, bahwa umurnya tak kan lama lagi karena penyakit yang ia derita.

"Kamu benar – benar baik, Sai. Aku…. sangat senang…. Kamu mengutarakan isi hatimu padaku…. Tapi…. maaf... Aku... mungkin….. akan segera pergi dari dunia ini. Aku menderita kelainan jantung akut dan jika tak ada donor yang cocok… umurku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi…" kata Sakura sedih, matanya mulai berkaca- kaca. Sakura menangis….

Sai terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia langsung memeluk hangat Sakura yang sedang menangis itu.

"Biarkan aku yang mengisi hari-harimu, Sakura. Biarkan aku bersamamu dan menemanimu seperti sekarang ini."

"Aku….. juga menyukaimu, Sai." kata Sakura sambil menangis dalam pelukan Sai.

"Aku janji Sakura. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu."

Sai menatap Sakura yang masih menangis. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke Sakura. Hampir tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat hampir tak ada celah udara untuk masuk. Bibir Sakura yang lembut itu pun menyentuh bibir Sai. Malam itu, Sai mencium Sakura dengan lembut di antara taman yang dipenuhi oleh kerlip kunang – kunang.

Terima kasih, Sai… gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Hari demi hari, keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk. Penyakit jantungnya benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sulit bernafas. Namun ia selalu berusaha tersenyum bersama –sama dengan orang - orang yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kedua orangtuanya, Ino dan… Sai.

Suatu hari di musim gugur… Ayah Sakura masuk ke ruangan putrinya itu sambil berlari…

"Sakura!" seru ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah? Lari – lari begitu?"

"Seseorang…. Mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu… Dan kata dokter, kamu bisa dioperasi besok!" seru ayah Sakura senang.

"Benarkah itu, ayah?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum percaya.

"Itu, benar… Putriku…." jawab mama Sakura yang baru saja datang.

"Aku…. bisa sekolah lagi…!" seru Sakura senang.

"Kamu akan sembuh Sakura! Sekolah lagi…. Berkumpul bersama kami lagi!" seru ayah Sakura.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku, ayah?"

"Dokter bilang…. Hal itu tidak bisa diberitahukan pada penerima…." jelas ayah Sakura.

Kedua orangtua Sakura pun memeluk erat putri tunggal mereka itu. Mereka berdua benar – benar senang, putri mereka akan segera sembuh.  
>Malam harinya….. Saat Sai mengunjungi Sakura…<p>

"Sai!" seru Sakura bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa Sakura? Senyum-senyum begitu…." tanya Sai bingung.

"Besok….. Aku akan bebas dari ruangan ini! Seseorang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku! Sai, aku akan segera sembuh!" seru Sakura senang.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sai. Ia terlihat lesu mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kenapa Sai? Kamu gak senang? Aku akan segera sembuh dan keluar dari tempat ini….." tanya Sakura heran.

"Bukan begitu….. Itu berarti….. Kita akan jarang bertemu kan, Sakura? Aku…. belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini…." jawab Sai.

"Hmm…. Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu, Sai… Tak perlu cemas…." jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Kamu gak percaya, Sai? Nih….!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya."Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Sai…." tambah Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kupegang janjimu itu, Sakura…." jawab Sai sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sakura, membuat pinky promise.

Sakura tersenyum malam itu, begitu pula dengan Sai…  
>Akhirnya tiba, hari bagi Sakura untuk dioperasi. Ia amat takut hari itu. Ia takut, sekaligus senang. Kedua orangtua Sakura pun terlihat amat cemas. Mereka menunggu di luar ruangan operasi.<p>

Di dalam ruang operasi, Sai memegang erat tangan Sakura yang dalam keadaan dibius.

"Tenang Sakura, aku selalu di sini bersamamu."

Selama empat jam, lima jam, pintu ruang operasi pun belum terbuka. Kedua orangtua Sakura pun menunggu dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Mereka menanti dengan cemas, keadaan putri mereka nantinya.

_TIIING…._  
>Lampu operasi berubah dari merah menjadi hijau. Operasi selesai. Seorang dokter pun keluar dari ruangan itu.<br>"Operasi berhasil….. Putri kalian selamat…... Ia benar – benar, memiliki semangat hidup yang amat besar."

Kedua orangtua Sakura pun menangis. Mereka berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan pada dokter itu. Operasi berhasil dan Sakura dapat melanjutkan hidupnya kembali.  
>Setelah selama delapan jam Sakura tertidur, akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Kedua orangtua Sakura berada di sampingnya.<p>

"Ma..."

"Ia putriku, ini mama…"

"Sai... Dimana Sai, Ma ?"

"Siapa Sai, Sakura?" tanya papa Sakura.

"Ia pasien di ruangan sebelah kamarku, Pa... Dimana dia ?"

"Kamar sebelah itu tidak pernah ada pasiennya sejak kamu masuk dulu, Sakura."

"Bohong... Dia….. Sai selalu bersamaku setiap malam..."

Sakura bingung. Siapa cowok yang selalu bersamanya setiap malam ? Siapa cowok yang berjanji untuk terus bersamanya? Dengan siapa ia membuat pinky promise? Genggaman siapa yang ia rasakan di tangannya saat ia dioperasi? Sakura benar- benar bingung...  
>Hari demi hari berlalu, Sakura tak pernah lagi bertemu Sai. Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Sakura kenangannya setiap malam bersama Sai.<br>Sai…. Apa dia hantu penunggu kamar sebelah? Atau ia adalah malaikat yang hendak menyelamatkan hidupku? pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sai di mana kamu? Aku rindu padamu….. Aku menyukaimu, Sai… Aku ingin bersamamu..." ucap Sakura.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya di sekolah, apalagi sebentar lagi ada ujian – teman dan para guru menyambutnya dengan hangat dan berjanji akan membantu Sakura dalam pelajarannya.  
>Siang itu, ketika Sakura hendak pulang ke rumah, ia melewati rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat dulu. Ia jadi teringat saat Sai menciumnya dulu di taman belakang. Sakura pun masuk ke rumah sakit itu dan pergi ke taman belakang.<p>

"Taman ini….. Sai… Kamu dimana?" ucap Sakura cemas sekaligus bingung.

Tiba - tiba, di tengah taman itu, ia melihat sosok belakang seorang lelaki yang tampaknya ia kenal. Rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya putih pucat.

"SAI! Itu kamu? Sai?" seru Sakura.

Cowok itu tidak menjawab dan malah berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"SAI!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar cowok yang ia pikir Sai itu.

Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya lagi, Sakura terus berlari mengejar cowok itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura sudah berada di jalan raya. Sakura menyeberangi jalan raya itu dengan berlari.  
>Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah kiri. Sakura tidak menyadarinya dan pandangannya tetap tertuju pada cowok berambut hitam itu.<p>

_TIN…. TIN….._

_BRUUAAAAK….._

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras antara tulang dan besi dari mobil itu. Tabrakan tak dapat terhindarkan. Sakura jatuh bersimbah darah. Sakura masih sempat tersadar. Pandangannya kabur, namun masih tertuju pada cowok itu. Di antara kerumunan banyak orang di jalan waktu itu, tiba – tiba cowok itu berbalik arah, menatap Sakura.  
>Dia…. memang Sai.<br>"Bukankah kau ingin bersamaku, Sakura?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum dingin.

~THE END~

_Hahahahahaha….. Gaje ya?_  
><em>Mungkin, tadinya mikir Sai bakal sumbangin jantungnya buat Sakura…. Eeeh tau – taunya…. Sai ternyata malaikat(?) atau lebih tepatnya hantu ya? Hehehehehe…<em>  
><em>Waktu saya print trus suruh teman saya baca, eh habis baca kertasnya langsung dilempar… trus lari dan bilang "HIIIIIIIII…" (?)<em>

_Arigatou Gozaimashita (lagi….^^)_  
><em>Makasih yang udah mau baca fan-fic pertamaku ini ^^<em>


End file.
